


Chocolate cake

by lxvelybyers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, Bisexual Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Byers Family Stay in Hawkins, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Non-Canon Relationship, POV Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvelybyers/pseuds/lxvelybyers
Summary: El feels miserable, and as the great girlfriend that Max is, she does anything so that El feels better.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Chocolate cake

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo, welcome to the first fanfiction I ever published on this account :)  
> This is just a short Elmax oneshot I wrote at 2 am when I couldn't sleep lmao. Nothing big, nothing special, just a bit of lesbian fluff. Enjoy :)
> 
> Ps: sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes, but English isn't my first language.

It's been five months since the battle of Starcourt. Five long months, which included a lot of changes: Eleven lived with the Byers family now and started going to school with the rest of the party. Joyce kind of unofficially adopted her after Hoppers death, and even tho she was still Eleven Hopper, in school everyone knew her as Eleanor Byers, Will Byers' cousin who moved in with them as her parents died in a car crash. This made-up and still quite tragic and questionable past was better than telling the actual truth, since it was necessary to keep El's true identity covered.  
Also, Eleven and Mike broke up not even one week after the battle. They were still friends and got along well, but they both didn't want a relationship on a romantic level anymore. They both realised it couldn't work. Similar things happened between Max and Lucas, who also decided to call it a day with their on-off-relationship. The only party member who was still in a relationship now was Dustin, much to Will's delight, but it wasn't supposed to stay like this. Because Eleven soon realised something: she felt attracted towards Max. Soon, after several long talks with Robin about it, El came to a conclusion: she was bisexual. And hopelessly in love with Max Mayfield.  
She spent the first two months after the battle having a huge breakdown phase: having to deal with the loss of her father and questioning her sexuality, all that while getting used to school pulled her down and was way too much for her. And as soon as she found out about her bisexuality, she had to deal with the next thing: her crush on Max. Everyone was worried about her, especially Joyce and Will who had to see her like that every day, until Robin finally got Eleven to do what she saw as the only possible way left: tell Max. Nervous as hell, Eleven went over to Max's house this evening, asking her if they could maybe walk around a bit. Then, when they arrived a small playground just after sunset, Eleven decided to make the move: she sat down next to Max on the swing, leaned over and kissed her. Max was surprised first, what made El almost cry and panic, but Max explained quickly: she didn't mean it in a negative way. She was surprised in a positive way, but she felt the same and as now both got their clear signs, they shared another kiss, this time with no surprised reactions. And from this evening, Max and Eleven were officially a couple. Soon, the party found out, none of them had a problem with the new lesbian couple in their group. Joyce was the next to find out about her daughter's sexuality and relationship and she didn't have a problem with it either. Everyone supported El and Max, and it was great the way it was. Max was more than happy with her girlfriend, and she felt like she finally found the One. El only returned these feelings. 

Now they were dating for almost three months. It was the last day before Christmas break, and like every morning, Max waited on the parking lot for her friends to arrive at school. She was always the first to be there, Will and Eleven usually arrived shortly after her, often at the same time as Mike, Lucas and Dustin. As Max saw Joyce's car pull up at the parking lot and Will and Eleven quickly jump out, a bright smile appeared on her face and she walked over to her girlfriend and her best friend to give them both a hug and quickly squeeze El's hand with her own. They both refused to kiss that obvious in front of everyone since there were a lot of homophobes on this school. Eleven actually didn't care a lot, but Max did, and so they waited until they were alone. Eleven smiled at Max when she saw her, as usual, but something felt wrong... She looked to pale and tired. Max immediately became concerned, but she didn't want to confront El right after saying hello. Instead, the three of them walked towards the school, Lucas, Dustin and Mike joined on their way. They started the day as usual, good-mornings were muffled and here and there a small tease or ruffle, the usual great mood soon rushed the group. When they reached their lockers and noone else was there except the six teens, Max pulled El towards her and kissed her deeply. El couldn't keep herself from smiling at the feeling of Max's lips on hers, and that didn't escape Max's notice, but neither did the fact that El looked horrible today. She took a moment to analyse her girlfriend's face, and concern rushed over her.  
"Eleven, is everything alright?", She asked.  
El hesitated before she answered. "I'm bleeding", she finally answered, quiet.  
Max understood immediately and lifted her eyebrows. "The first time?"  
El shook her head. "But it hurts more than usual."  
Max nodded and instead of saying anything, she just kissed her girlfriend again and took her hand, not letting her go until they entered the classroom.

Through the whole day, El was very cuddly, a way she actually only behaved when they were alone. She often put her head on Max's shoulder and closed her eyes, and Max accepted all this without a comment. She pulled El in a tight embrace whenever she made hints of needing a hug, letting her head rest on her chest while stroking her brown curls. She went to the bathroom nearly every break with her, much to the boy's confusion, and listened to her complaints about the cramps patiently. She felt sorry for El, as she knew what she went through and how it felt. Period cramps were the worst. 

After school, the thought of El being in pain didn't let Max go. It made her heart ache, even tho she knew it was completely normal. Still, she wanted to do something about it. That's why she settled herself in the kitchen after finishing her homework, searching for her mum's old chocolate cake recipe. Chocolate always helped wonders against Max's cramps. She wasn't very good at baking actually, but it was for El and she would do anything for El. About ninety minutes later, she finished the cake and put it into a box for protection. It was 4:30 pm already, and the sun slowly started to go down. That's why she quickly told her mom where she went, and then hurried to get to the Byers' house before it was completely dark. When she arrived, she knocked on the door. A few seconds later, El opened. She was wearing sweatpants and a flannel shirt, but her smile was bright when she recognized Max.  
"Hi Max.", She said and kissed her quickly before letting her enter the house.  
"Hey. I, uhm, thought this might help a bit against the cramps." She held the box towards El, who took it and smiled when she opened it.  
"A chocolate cake?"  
"Yes! Chocolate always helps me with my cramps."  
El smiled. "Thank you.", She said and walked into the kitchen, taking two plates, two forks and a knife out of the cupboard, putting one piece of cake on each plate. "You didn't expect me to eat all this alone, did you?", She asked during the process.  
Max laughed. "No. And I'd never say no to a piece of cake."  
They both shared a laugh before settling down on the couch. They turned on the TV, watching back to the future for the millionth time (it became an iconic film in the story of the six-people-party). El curled up against her girlfriend and put a blanket over both of them while they were eating the cake in silence, focused on the movie, just enjoying each other's company in silence. After they finished their cake, Max let a warm hand slip down to her girlfriend's abdomen what made El sigh in relief. She didn't know why, but having a hand on her abdomen when she was on her period always helped, especially when it was Max's hand. That, combined to the delicious cake before, made the cramps vanish almost completely. El snuggled up against her girlfriend, smiling happy and relaxed.  
"I love you, Max.", She said quiet so that only Max could hear her.  
Max smiled and kissed her lips softly.  
"I love you too, El."


End file.
